Reunited
by Random-Girl87
Summary: May Change Title Later...Set 5 years into the future. a couple years back Peter and Claire had a disagrrement and havent spoken to each other since. But due to Nathan and Heidi renewing their vows they are reunited again only to find they are both engaged
1. Chapter 1: Reunited

Chapter 1 – Reunited

Chapter 1 – Reunited

Claire applied one more layer of mascara, in order to make her eyes look at least the little bit suitable. In all honesty, she hated visiting her father, her biological father that is. Don't get her wrong, she'd grown close to Nathan over the years but she still didn't feel like a Petrelli, deep down she'd knew that she'd always be a Bennett. She slipped on her short black dress and left the room to check on Andy, her fiancé.

"You look gorgeous." Andy said as Claire walked into the sitting room, all nervous. She smiled her toothy grin and kissed his cheek. "How long till we gotta leave?"

"Erm… in about ten minutes. Is that okay?" Claire asked, she had butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't believe Nathan and Heidi were renewing their vows, as if they hadn't been married long enough. No, she didn't have butterflies because she was seeing her father and the dreaded stepmother. Peter was going to be there. Claire hadn't seen Peter for years. They'd had a disagreement the last time they saw each other and they hadn't spoken to each other since. If she was honest. Claire had been in love with Peter the day she clapped her eyes on him at homecoming. She remembered every detail from that night. His eyes, the way they shined when he looked at her, his smile, so genuine and pure and the way his hair repeatedly flopped over his eyes.

She never did stop thinking about him and felt her heartbreak when she did see him for weeks after that day in jail. She felt even more heartbroken that no matter what she could never have him when she found out he was her uncle. At the memory of this Claire's eyes slid a tear. Seeing this Andy came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her neck.

"Hey… babe it will be fine, I'm sure your dad will be happy to see you!" Andy said trying to give her some confidence. Of course he thought that was the problem she couldn't exactly say that she was dreading to see her uncle could she.

"Oh dear, Andy that's not why I'm crying silly. See the thing is I have this uncle and he's absolutely drop dead gorgeous and although I'm with you I'm still in love with him even though we argued about something a few years ago. See?" Although Claire felt if she _did_ say this, it might somehow make her feel a little better, to confide in someone for once about the whole 'situation'.

Claire nodded her head suddenly remembering that Andy was still holding her, she turned around and wiped the tear away, mentally thanking herself for putting on waterproof mascara.

There was a slight knock on the door. Claire turned her face to Andy and asked 'You ready?' knowing it was Nathan's limo coming to pick them up. He told Claire he sent her the limo due to the fact he was _'worried'_ about the transport in New York at the moment, but Claire knew that it was because he knew she probably wouldn't turn up if he didn't send the limo knowing full well about the situation between her and Peter.

Claire and Andy slid into the limo, loving the feel of the leather beneath her. It was a 20 minute ride to Nathan's what you'd call a mansion but he insisted it was a 'perfectly normal sized family home'. Yeah right. Claire began to feel conscience of what she was wearing. It was rather short and she was afraid the grandmother would comment on it. In her words it was probably 'cheap', 'flowy' and too 'showy offy' for a Petrelli party. She was also wearing Gucci Black Heels. So maybe they were one thing right. She felt Andy shaking next to her and took hold of his hand. It was slightly sweaty and Claire smiled to herself. She knew how worried Andy was about meeting her father although she was pretty sure not half as worried as what she was seeing him.

Claire stepped out onto the pavement outside the 'Petrelli Mansion' wrapping her bolero round her as she felt the coldness hit her, wrapped her hand round Andy's to tell him she was scared too and headed towards the door.

"Invitation ma'am?" Honestly, daughter of the man who's throwing the damn party and she has to give in an invite? Claire handed the invite to him, waiting for him to accept her then when she saw the flicker of a smile, grabbed Andy's hand and headed on inside. They both stood around amongst the crowd, knowing only themselves. Claire was looking for her father but at the same time, praying she wouldn't find him. She saw the grandmother and quickly turned around before she saw her. Claire and Andy went into a deep conversation when she heard her name mentioned.

"Claire?" Claire turned around and saw Matt Parkman.

"Matt!" Claire quietly squealed and gave him a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm okay and you?" Matt smiled at her and Claire nodded to show she was good. She noticed him looking at Andy with a quizzical look and immediately gasped at her stupidness.

"This is Andy. My Fiancé. " Matt smiled and held out his hand which Andy took.

"You know Nathan's right over there." Matt turned and pointed in his direction, Claire following with her eyes. He was right and if wasn't any better he was with Heidi, the grandma and Peter. All huddled like they were some sort of gangbang or something. Claire pulled a face, then quickly smiled when Matt looked at her. He looked at her expectantly.

"We're just… gonna go say hi…" She prayed for him to strike up a conversation again but all he did was nod then walk away to Mohinder. Claire breathed in and out then headed over there with Andy behind her, taking hold of her waist.

"Hey…Nathan." Claire spoke so quietly it was almost a whisper. Unfortunately, at that moment Nathan had looked up and saw her, he barely smiled and giving her a hug was out of the question.

"Claire!" Nathan bellowed causing half the room to turn around and making Claire want to die with embarrassment. She saw Heidi look up and saw her smile falter into a look of disgust. She noticed the grandmother merely just turn away and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Peter. His expression was blank, no smile but no evil glare either.

"So is this your new boyfriend Claire?" She hadn't told him she was seeing Andy as quite frankly she didn't want him to know any part of her life. Claire blushed and replied looking at Andy.

"Actually, we're engaged." Now it was Nathan's turn for his smile to falter and also noticed that Peter had a sudden of feeling on to his face all of a sudden. Although what it was she couldn't quite pinpoint. She tried to avoid looking at him, but found herself sneaking glances anyway.

"Oh…" Nathan said and held out of his hand to Andy, which he yet again took. She knew he obviously didn't approve but knowing Nathan he didn't want to cause a stir up ay his _own_ party. "Well its nice to meet you…?"

"Andy." He suddenly found his voice again and Claire smiled at him, mentally promising herself she'd thank him later.

"Dinner is served…" A booming voice came from the stairs allowing everyone to find their seats.

To Claire's dismay she found herself seated with Nathan, Heidi, Angela, her new toyboy Adrian, Peter and some other woman who couldn't even speak English properly! What with her phoney Irish accent… Claire had immediately taken a dislike to this… Caitlin woman.

As the meals were being delivered to the whole room, Claire found herself being centre of the conversation.

"Claire, I have to say that we simply don't see enough of you, not only does it effect you but it also makes me look bad to the press!" Peter gave a harsh laugh, then went back to eating before his mother could smack him round the head. "Claire, in a months time we are going on a long family vacation, will you and… Andrew come with us? Please?" Nathan looked at her and for a moment Claire thought he was being genuine, then noticed him looking around for journalists. _Bull Crap. _

Claire looked at Andy and casually smiled. "Erm… we'll have to think about it and see if we can get time of work. Who else is erm… coming?" She looked at Peter, a part of her hoping he was going but the other part of her remembering they weren't on speaking terms anymore.

"All of us. Me, Heidi, the boys, Ma, Peter and … Caitlin." He looked away when he said Caitlin's name. _Not just my partner that you disapprove of then?_ Claire thought. She smirked to herself, knowing that if Nathan didn't like Caitlin then surely _Ma _wouldn't either. "Also I'd like you to spend the night here tonight." This managed to get Claire and Andy's attention again.

"Erm… well we didn't bring anything…" Claire said thinking of an excuse. Being in the same house with Peter and his… trollop? No thank you…

"Oh that's okay, I'm sure Heidi will lend you some nightclothes right sweetheart?" Nathan looked at her expectantly and she smiled fakely back and looked at Claire as if she was about to puke up. The thought of her lending her clothes to Nathan's 'lovechild'.

"Of course… Claire." Claire nodded her thanks although made it clear to Heidi that she would rather skin a rabbit before she wore any of her clothes and Claire being a vegetarian – that meant a lot.

"Oh yes and Claire, what are you doing tomorrow?" _Oh for fucks sakes just leave me alone!_ Claire wanted to scream but looked at her father gently smiling.

"Well, I've got a day off and Andy's working." Claire played with her food avoiding her fathers gaze.

"Excellent, Heidi's going to the spa, you can join her!" Claire snapped her head up and Claire felt a gaze on her. It was Peters. For the first time she saw him smiling and looking at her sympathetically, she couldn't help but smile back.

"Great!" Claire half-whispered. A day with the Wicked Witch of the West. _Just great…_


	2. Chapter 2: A Glass Of Milk

**A/N: Okay first of all, not sure whether i like the chapter title but anyways it will do. i know exactly where this story is going, its just finding the time to write it so i'm sorry if your having to wait but please please puppy dogs eyes review!! **

**They make me so happy :) and i reply and thank in the next chapter... lol Oh yeah also if you can come up with a better title i would be appreciated. i just feel theres something better then Reunions for this story. **

**Also i own none of this except the writing and no offence to nuns or people who wear Flannel Pajamas!!**

**Chapter 2 – A Glass Of Milk**

Claire looked down at her body in disgust. Flannel Pyjamas? Flannel Pyjamas? Who the fuck wears Flannel Pyjamas? Unless they are a nun? Claire pulled them off her immediately and decided that she would just sleep in her underwear tonight. Unfortunately it wasn't exactly the comfortable type to wear in bed as it needed to fit her dress. It turned out that tonight wasn't the actual 'Renewing Vow's Night' and that was in another couple of months, this party was just to let everyone know about it. _As if_. Claire thought. Just send everyone a flaming invite like you did to this one. Whilst Andy was in the shower, Claire decided to head downstairs for a glass of milk. Sure, it was rude but what the hey its her fathers house right? Deciding it wasn't the best idea if she went down in some skimpy bra and thong – Claire preferred not to wear a thong but it went well with the dress! She grabbed a silk dressing gown and wrapped it around her but to her dismay it was slightly see-through. She just prayed that no one would be downstairs.

Claire poured herself a fairly large amount of milk as she stood next to the counter, once she was done she left the Milk Carton on the counter top, knowing she would probably have a refill in a few minutes and pulled herself up, to sit on the counter. As she sipped away, she saw a shadow, heading towards the kitchen. _Please do not be Nathan or Heidi!! They will just ask about those crappy pyjamas!!_ The figure turned to face her and stopped dead in his tracks. It was Peter. Of course it would be Peter. Thought Claire. The one time she's in her skimpy clothes and if she did think so herself looking rather sexy, is the one time she _doesn't _want Peter to see. He turned to go back out the room and Claire rolled her eyes. He could be so childish sometimes.

"Its okay Peter, you can stay in here…" She barely whispered, why was it whenever she was around Peter, she flushed like mad and could barely contain her voice? Peter's face flushed as well as hers as he turned back around and headed towards the same counter top she was sitting on, he tried not to look at her but found himself glancing at her every second. Her hair, her face, her lips, he couldn't help but look at the way the gown wrapped round her body and the not to mention the amount of flesh you could see through it.

"You're a midnight milk drinker too huh?" Peter chuckled, looking at her, willing her not to notice that he was staring at her body through the silk. Claire laughed and nodded. Then there was the awkward silence again. When was it going to stop? Claire couldn't even remember what the argument was about!

Claire drained her glass of milk and stood up to fill it again, whilst Claire was doing this Peter grabbed a glass to get himself a glass of milk. They both reached for the carton, they're fingers brushed and they both quickly pulled away. Neither of them looking at each other. "Here…" Peter handed Claire the carton, she shook her head and handed it back, which he yet again passed to her. Remembering how stubborn he was, Claire gave in and re-filled her glass then decided to fill his up before he could say another word. "Thanks." Peter muttered. They drank in silence, then Claire decided to head back up to Andy, knowing he would be wondering where she was. She remembered how much was on show, Peter would see everything…he would see her …thong! As much as Claire had fantasized about such 

'_advantages'_ like this happening with Peter, now was really not the time. She turned around, her face a deep red and looked at Peter, his eyes raised and somewhat amused. She didn't say anything, she didn't have to, she just headed back upstairs and got straight into bed with Andy who was already sleeping. She wrapped her arms round his waist and couldn't help but imagine what Peter would feel like cuddling up to in bed, to hold and to kiss. She shook her head and remembered where she was and who she was with. She couldn't afford to become the fluttery eyed sixteen year old girl she was once. She was older now, wiser and no longer had that friendship she used to have to just survive on.

"So…it was very…nice of you to join me here today Claire." Heidi smiled at her fakely and Claire did the same. _Oh please, don't bore me with your crap! Claire thought. _She lent her head back and enjoyed the sensation of some Asian woman applying some sort of fruit gunk on her face. It was soft and cold_. I should have facials more often, although I'd prefer __**she **__didn't come along. _She thought about Peter again. She thought about Peter all night, even dreamed about him, which she hadn't done so for quite a few months. Claire lay next to Andy that morning, she felt so guilty for just thinking about another man whilst she was with him. She'd kissed him for all she was worth that morning. She **did** love him, but if anything, she loved Peter more.

"So Claire…what kind of dress are you planning on wearing?" Heidi asked, _trying_ to make small talk. She faked smiled at her again, in a way that made Claire want to puke her insides out. She looked at Heidi confused.

"Dress? For What…?"

"Oh…Claire. The renewing vows … Of Course!" She looked at Claire as if she must have been the most stupidest girl ever…to forget about her second wedding. _Oh my goodness the nerve… _

"Oh. I haven't quite decided yet. Have you found your wedding dress yet?" Claire asked, not particularly bothered. Heidi nodded her head adamant to tell her what it was though. Claire waited for her to respond with the dress but when she didn't. Claire sighed and couldn't wait for his _delightful_ spa trip to be **over!**

"So…have you decided whether to come away with us yet?" Heidi asked in a way that made Claire think she was begging her to say no. Claire just shook her head and went back to relaxing.

When Claire walked into her apartment that night, Andy was already home, lying on the sofa, with the phone in his hand. Claire smiled at him and took of her coat.

"Gotta go, talk to you later." Andy put the phone down and grinned at Claire. "Hey babe, good time at the spa?" Claire nodded.

"It was okay… I guess, although it would have been better without _'The Wicked Witch Of The West'_ there…" Andy chuckled and patted the sofa for her to join him. Claire put her bags down and rested her head on Andy's chest. Usually, she loved the feel of lying on a mans chest, now she jus felt out of place. She sat up.

"You okay?" Andy asked confused and concerned. Claire nodded and briefly smiled before heading into the bathroom. She was happy to have Peter back in her life but why did he have to have this effect on her? Why was it whenever she saw him, he made her feel like the pathetic teenager who used to enjoy dressing up in a cheerleading outfit as her life whenever he was around? Not even when he was around, before when she'd been forced to go out for a _Father-Daughter_ meal with Nathan. His idea, of course it meant good publicity for him. _Nathan Petrelli, A Hero to the Country, A Hero to His Daughter._

Claire headed out of the bathroom, unable to not think about Peter and how good he looked the night before, when it was just them together. _Alone._ Andy was already settled in bed, awaiting for Claire to snuggle up to him, when she didn't he turned over and cuddled her instead. She didn't shove him off but she didn't exactly welcome it either. Her body tensed up as the only thing she could think of was… what does Peter feel like cuddled up to in bed?

"You know Claire… I think it would be a good idea if we went on this holiday with your family. It would give us both a good chance to feel more of a family… maybe?" Claire turned around to face him, confused and shocked. She was sure Andy would of said _'Lets come up with a fake excuse or something yeah?'_ He actually wanted to spend time with her parents? **God help her…**

**Remeber Rate and Review Pleaseeeeeee, It means so much :):)**


	3. Chapter 3: Shopping Spree

**Third Chapter :) Sorry if its short or drags ona bit, i just didnt want to make them go on holiday until the next chapter and this was the only thing i could think of to stall it. Please Review cuz i dont know if anyone even likes this story. and i dont wanna write a story that NO ONE likes!! lol **

**anyways enjoy to anyone who is even reading this :) **

**I own nothing. But OMG!! did anyone watch the clip on E! where Claire told Peter and i quote "I've always loved you" AHHHH!! hopefully our dreams have been answered :P:P **

**Chapter 3 – Shopping Spree**

Claire picked at her vegetables. She always felt uneasy to eat whenever she dined with her 'family'. It seemed to have become some sort of ritual now. Every Thursday night they would all meet up – Nathan, Heidi, Angela, Her Latest toyboy, Peter, Caitlin, Claire and Andy and they all go to the same restaurant. Claire hated it! And so did Peter.

It had been a month since that night where Peter and Claire had been reunited, they had barely said more then one word to each other and it killed them both. Not having each other in their lives seemed unliveable but it seemed, seeing them and not being able to confess their undying love for on another was a whole lot worse.

"So…Claire…its been a month, are you going to come on holiday with us or not?" Nathan spoke and everyone immediately stopped eating and looked at Claire. Claire blushed furiously and looked at Andy for support, he just looked straight ahead.

"Erm… I don't know, because Andy's working so…" Claire stammered.

"Nonsense Claire… you don't need to go on holiday with your…boyfriend."Nathan said purposely not saying 'fiancée'. "You can get the time off right?" he looked at her sternly, to what seemed to someone like Angela, it was nice and sweet, but to Claire it was patronising and rude not to mention a little scary. Claire nodded, not sure if it was the right thing to do but Nathan carried on talking. "Besides, Caitlin's not coming either." Nathan refused to look at her, to which she glared at him for it. Claire looked at Caitlin disapprovingly. On holiday with Peter…_alone?_ I like that idea, Claire thought. _Stop, you fool – you're engaged. _

"Okay, I'll go." Claire found herself saying.

"I cannot believe I have to endure two weeks with that torturous family." Claire screeched as she stormed through the front door of her apartment. Andy hugged her from behind.

"It will be fine…you can just spend all your time with your brothers. How old are they like 10 and 12?" Andy asked.

"More like 13 and 15." Claire mumbled, not liking the feel of Andy round her for once. Andy shifted and let go of her, heading towards the fridge and pouring a glass of scotch.

"Eh…well at least you'll have that Peter guy, he seems nice…shame about his wife not going. You could have talked to her." Claire looked at him suddenly, the mention of Peter seemed to have grabbed her attention.

"Fiancée!" Claire replied sternly. Talking to Caitlin? Don't make me want to puke! Claire thought. Andy looked at her confused. "They're not married…yet."

Claire got changed into her nightie and tucked herself in bed, not even bothering to wait for Andy, furious at him for the mention of Caitlin. Stupid cow… bagging Peter. _My Peter._

"So you would like the next two weeks off Miss Bennett?" Although It had come out that she was Nathan's daughter, she still preferred to keep to her real last name. Which she was still in touch with her adoptive parents too. Claire nodded her head and waited for the managers assistant to accept her time off. _Although its only going to be wasted, its going to be as boring as hell_! "Okay Miss Bennet, have fun." The assistant smiled at her as if to say._ 'Gaw, I wish I was going.' _Claire smiled back and walked away to where she planned to meet her friend Chloe.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Claire said as she walked up to her friend hugging her.

"No problem hun." Chloe said, hugging Claire back and ordering to rounds of Beers and then sitting back down. "So watcha' bin up too?" Claire shook her head.

"Like nothing. Unfortunately my father wants to suddenly be my best friend and now I have to go on this holiday with him and his stupid wife. Not to mention my brothers who can't stand me, my _adorable_ grandmother and my uncle." Claire replied hating every reminder of who she was spending the next two weeks.

"Not the hot uncle!!" Chloe said referring to Peter. She'd seen a picture of him in some glossy magazine standing next to Peter. She had screamed and stated that she had found her future husband, to which Claire then had to say he was her uncle.

"Gross he's my uncle." Claire said pretending that she didn't feel anything for her 'hot' uncle.

"Whats the problem with that? I've slept with my uncle loads!" Claire chocked on her beer and ended up spitting it out on the table. She coughed a number of times, whilst Chloe began cleaning the mess up with a piece of tissue. "Whats your problem with me sleeping with my uncle?" Chloe laughed. Claire blushed and began to stutter.

"Nothing …I…I just I mean…he's your uncle! What did your family say?"

"Not much. They had to accept it, we were in love. We were going to get married as well."

"What happened?"

"His wife got pregnant." Chloe laughed sarcastically. "So that was the end of that." Claire saw a tear slip down her friends face and reached foe her hand, tenderly rubbing it. "You must think I'm disgusting right, falling for my uncle?" Chloe looked at her Claire scared of what the outcome may be. Claire immediately shook her head.

"No… I think I know how you feel." Claire said looking down, but looked back up feeling Chloe's questioning eyes on her. Claire blushed. "I mean…I erm…"

"Oh my god! Peter?" Chloe whispered, looking around the place to see if anyone was listening. Claire nodded, still blushing. "Well he is hot…" Claire playfully slapped her friend on the arm and laughed. "No seriously how?" Claire started from the beginning, from where she met Peter. She already knew about Claire's gift. She one of the very few who did. She told her of how when she bumped into him, she knew there was something there. Something…special. Something that would turn into love. She then told her about 

the argument and how they never spoke to each other anymore and how much she hated it.

"Oh babes." Chloe said getting up and hugging her, then returning back to seat. She took a sip of her drink and immediately sat up. "So your going on this holiday with Peter…and no Andy?" Chloe's eyes gleamed and Claire immediately got what she was saying.

"No Chloe…I'd never cheat on Andy, you know that!" Claire said with disgust but unconvincingly.

"Oh I know… but theres nothing to say that Peter can't look right. Come on we're going shopping!" Claire was immediately pulled put of the bar and into the nearest shop. Chloe always went mental whenever she entered a shop with an idea such as this in her mind. She tossed jeans, mini skirts, jean skirts, boleros, tank tops, strap tops, low cut tops, tube tops, shawls, sarongs, different styles of bikinis all into Claire's arms."Now try those on!"

Before Claire entered the changing room, with a distorted look on her face, she barely squealed. "But I can't afford all these clothes!" Although her father had plenty of money she refused to take any, she refused to live off his money, just imagine what Heidi and the grandmother would say if she did.

"Don't worry about it…they are on me. Any chance to see your hottie uncle drool all over you!" Claire laughed as Chloe smirked and got shoved back into the changing room. Many, in fact nearly all the clothes suited Claire and were pretty sure to make any guy go 'ahhh' over her, but she refused to go crazy. Only choosing the outfits that would really get Peter racing. Claire did have an evil streak in her, she wasn't all good. Chloe bought the clothes for Claire along with a few items for herself. They exited the shop with numerous amounts of bags on their arms.

Before Claire had a chance to relax, she was pulled into another shop. "Where do you thin your going? We haven't even looked at lingerie yet!!"

"What! I'm not sleeping with him!" Claire said embarrassed to the bone.

"Oh I know, but wouldn't it be a shame, if its dark and late at night and he just 'happens' to be downstairs and you put on a see through gown, but don't wrap it and he see's you in all your glory!" Chloe grinned. Claire had failed to mention that a huge part of that had already happened! But still Claire couldn't help but remember Peter's face when he saw her through the gown; she muttered an okay and began looking round the shop, picking up all sorts of underwear and nightclothes for her to wear for the two weeks. If only Andy knew what she was up to.

"Now remember, when you get back I want to know **all **the juicy details!" Chloe hugged her friend goodbye, grinning at what she thought was going to happen in the weeks to come. Claire grinned and headed inside her apartment, Andy not being home yet. She packed the clothes in her suitcase, thinking Andy might wonder what was with all the 'sexy' clothes she had bought for a _family_ holiday.

**Remember Review Please :)**


	4. 4: Sharing A Seat, A Bed & A Holiday

**Hey here is chapter 4, i hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think of it :) thanks to those who reviewed :) i just wanted to ask if everyone is okay with it? and that they dont think i'm making Nathan, Angela or Heidi like over the top? would appreciate your views on that! anyways Chapter 4: **

**Chapter 4 – Sharing A Seat, A Bed & A Holiday**

"Claire…we have been waiting over 10 minutes, what in God's named kept you." Nathan glared at her and Claire muttered her apologies about the Taxi arriving late. She heard her grandmother scoff in the background and Heidi raised her eyebrows as if Claire had just brought in a load of crap. Claire rolled her eyes and went to sit in the sitting room. Simon and Monty were sitting with a grumpy expression listening to their Ipods, Claire followed suit whilst Peter was reading.

"_Flight 121 is ready for boarding."_

"Right here's your ticket Claire, you are not sitting anywhere near us because there weren't enough seats in First Class. You don't mind do you?" Nathan asked. Claire shook her head and headed towards the tunnel to get to the plane. As Claire waited to be boarded, she wondered if anybody else was not sitting in First Class. _Probably just me…_Claire thought. All though she couldn't imagine Peter just backing down and letting her be treated as the last resort type, regardless of whether they were talking or not.

"Your seat is just on the left ma'am." The flight attendant smiled at her and pointed to her seat. Claire dragged her bag and heaved it on her shoulder, as she made her way to her seat. Peter looked up at Claire as he put down his book; he smiled and stood up to take her bag.

"Here let me." He said lifting it up and putting in the over head. His shirt rose a little past his navel and Claire's knees almost gave in.

"Thanks." Claire muttered as she took the seat next to him. A few minutes passed of silence before Claire plucked up the courage to ask him a question. "What are you doing here?" Peter looked at Claire confusingly and began to gesture that he was going on holiday before Claire interrupted. "No I mean…why aren't you in First Class or something?" Peter at first looked uneasy and like he didn't really want to answer the question.

"Well…erm once I found out Nathan had stuck you in…here. Not that there's anything wrong with it." Peter added on when he saw Claire's expression. "It's just being purposely kept away from the family and all. Well I kind of got a little angry and refused to let you sit on your own." Claire's face broke into a smile, which caused Peter to grin at her for what seemed the first time in years. But soon after, he returned to his stone-cold face that seemed to resemble his brother all too well. "Because you know… don't know how many pervs are in here." Claire chuckled, grabbed a book and began to read, waiting for the plane to take off.

"_Please fasten your seatbelts."_

Claire took out her earphones and placed her book on the tray in front of her; she grabbed the belt and looked at it slightly confused. How on earth is that supposed to keep _anybody_ strapped in, she thought. She tried a few times to click it together which all completely and utterly failed. She looked at Peter to see if he had managed to do it, which he had. He was looking at her with an amused look on his face. Whilst Claire started to freak out.

"Oh this is just great. I can't do up my belt and when the plane takes off, I'm going to roll around and basically end up dying and I don't think my father's even going to care and its going to be a painful death and who knows how many knives they've got on board!" Peter chuckled at her performance of drama – she could easily win an Oscar for the most dramatic performance. Out of nowhere, she found Peter's hands fiddling with her belt, trying to fasten it up. He did it in an instant.

"There. Now you're not going to die." He said his voice all hushed and somewhat seductive? He wiped away the tear that had fallen down her cheek, throughout her dramaticness. His finger lay on her cheek and he opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. He withdrew his finger and went back to the 'Nathan Look'.

"Isn't the hotel beautiful?" Nathan boasted, turning around and looking at everyone to see their expressions. They hadn't changed. But Claire's had. She was amazed by the hotel. It **was **beautiful. But then Claire hadn't been living in and out of Hotels all her life like the other selfish brats had! As soon as she stepped into the lobby, she felt pathetic for thinking it but she felt like a Princess. Nathan headed over to the Check In counter, whilst everyone went to sit down on the plush couches. Peter offered to help Nathan, but he politely declined. Claire already felt like she was an unwanted guest, she mentally promised herself she would **never **come on a holiday with this family again.

5 minutes later, the whole family heard yells and screams coming from Nathan. They all looked in his direction, slightly worried. Had their reservation been cancelled? What would it matter anyway? He was Nathan Petrelli; he'd get his own way no matter what.

"I want you to know I am not happy about this whatsoever!" Nathan yelled, heading over to the rest of the family all red in the face.

"What's the problem Nathan?" Peter asked slightly bored. Of course Nathan would have made a show about the slightest thing.

"Yes, dear to tell us!" Claire rolled her eyes at the Grandmother. Was there really any need to talk like a snob all the time? Apparently for Angela Petrelli, yes there was.

"They've cancelled one of our rooms." Nathan said through gritted teeth. There were gasps from Angela and Heidi. They acted as if the Hotel was going to be bombed or something. Talk about over the top…

"Who's room dear?"

"I'm afraid it's yours Claire." Nathan looked at Claire and she nodded her head in understanding.

"Of course." Angela muttered under her breath. Claire pretended that she didn't hear her, although Peter gave her a filthy look at her comment. "So where is she going to sleep? Everyone else is sharing a room!"

"Well…that's the thing. Peter's the only one who isn't." Claire blushed at what Nathan was getting at and Nathan looked at Peter who had some sort of a smile on his face. "Do you mind sharing with Claire, Peter?"

"No of course not." Peter replied sincerely. He had all sorts of dirty images flash in his head of what may come in the next two weeks.

"Okay well here are your room keys. You're on the other side of the Hotel to us. So meet us down here in say an hour. So we can go to the beach. Okay?" They both nodded their heads and stood up. Claire went to grab her suitcase, but Peter already had it.

"Its okay I've got it."

"Are you sure?" Claire asked, feeling the dirty looks coming from Angela behind her. Peter nodded and they both headed to the lift leaving the rest of the family in the lobby.

"Thanks for bringing my suitcase up Peter. You didn't have to." Claire said sweetly, placing her suitcase on the bed and opening it. Peter smiled his genuine grin at her.

"It's no problem Claire." They each stared at each other for a few seconds before Peter began to look around the room. "Erm…I'd offer to sleep on the couch except there isn't one!" Claire chuckled and replied.

"Come on Peter, even if there was one I wouldn't let you sleep on it." They both did that smile again. A smile that could have easily lead into a kiss of some sort.

"I'm going to go for a shower." Peter said breaking the silence. Claire nodded and began looking through her clothes. She wasn't sure if there was anything Angela and Nathan would really approve of but she hoped Peter would. She stripped down to her underwear and slipped on a black mini skirt and a white spaghetti top. She put on some wedges and some black hoop earrings. She retouched her make up also. Peter had come out of the shower wrapped in a towel, which made Claire's heart beat faster then it had ever done before. Once he was changed and waiting for her to be finished. He put on the TV, 10 minutes later she joined him.

"You look…wow!" Peter half-whispered. Claire giggled and thanked him, complimenting him also. They watched some bad TV for the next 10 minutes before they decided to head down to the lobby. Nathan and the rest of the family were already there, patiently waiting.

"It's about time." Angela said as she saw them approaching. "No doubt, it was **you** Claire that delayed Peter. Really you should learn to be less selfish." The grin disappeared of Claire's face almost immediately as the others walked out of the building. Peter wrapped his arm around her waist and whispered to her to ignore his bitch of a grandmother, this resulted in a laugh coming from Claire, just like Peter knew it would. They headed to the restaurant, Peter refusing to travel in a taxi when he was in such a beautiful country. 'Nobody travels in a taxi in Spain, Nathan.' He had said.

"You are so bloody difficult sometimes Peter!" Nathan replied. Once again Claire felt out of place at the dinner. They were sitting in some Posh Restaurant. A simple Diner would have done for her but not for darling grandmother. Once they had ordered, with dirty looks coming from Angela and Heidi about what Claire had ordered they had all got into some boring conversation about Simon and Monty's school work.

Whilst they were eating, Nathan dropped a very happy bombshell on both Claire and Peter.

"Oh yes, Peter, Claire. We don't expect you to want to be with us …adults the whole entire holiday, so we don't expect you to spend anytime with us at all." Clearly, Nathan has been yelled at about me being on the holiday, Claire thought. "So, providing you're with each other, you guys can just go off and do what you like, without consulting us!" Peter and Claire looked at each other, a grin on each of the faces. This holiday keeps getting better and better. Peter **and **Claire said to themselves.

**Hehe, A whole two weeks of Peter&Claire ness... Review please. :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Protectiveness

**Hey ;) hope ya'll enjoy this chapter. i think i got a little carried away lol but hey i think its an okay chapter. Anyways review this please. it would mean a lot to know what you think of this and i'm sorry if its moving to slow. **

**Chapter 5 – Protectiveness**

"So, what are you wanting to do tomorrow?" Peter asked Claire as they headed back to the hotel. Everyone else had headed back a while earlier but Peter and Claire had wanted to stay out a bit longer. Well Claire did and Peter refused to let her be on her own. The sun was in the midst of setting, its colouring of Orange swept through area, lighting up Claire's face. Claire grinned at him.

"I was actually planning on going to the beach." Claire flushed awaiting Peter's reaction. Peter raised his eyebrow and grinned at her.

"Is that a way to say don't come with me?" Peter lightly teased Claire. Her smile faded.

"Oh my gosh, No! I didn't mean it like that Peter. I'd love for you to join me…" Claire babbled all red in the face, partially from the embarrassment. Peter chuckled at her and Claire froze. They had both stopped walking by now and were looking deeply at each other. "What's so funny Peter?" Claire scolded.

"Claire, I was kidding. Besides there's no way your going to the beach in an itty bitty bikini with god knows how many perverts down there!" Peter said, concerned. Claire raised her eyebrows and smirked.

"I'm 21 years old now Peter, I can look after myself. Besides I'm engaged now." The smile faded of Peter's face at the reminder as it too disappeared from Claire's. They began walking again in utter silence until some drunken surfer approached them.

"What's up …hottie?" He slurred to Claire. She had complete disgust written all over her face whereas Peter just had anger. "Wanna go for a dip…?" He cackled, getting closer so Claire could smell the amount of alcohol on his godforsaken breath.

"Why don't you just back off?" Peter said, an arm gripping Claire's waist and pulling her closer, to protect her. The surfer guy began pushing Peter around telling Claire to ignore the _grandpa…_ Claire tried to back away, telling Peter to calm down until the guy launched at him, his watch nipping at his eyebrow causing blood to trickle down from it. Peter grabbed him round his neck, slamming against the wall painfully and was just about to hit him when he heard **her **voice.

"Peter please…!" Peter turned around to see tears begin to form in Claire's eyes at the scene she had just witnessed, he let go of the drunken man and pushed him to ground warning him to stay away from Claire. He wrapped his arm around Claire's shoulder and power-walked back to the Hotel.

"Peter please talk to me. I'm sorry about what happened!" Claire begged, Peter had given her the silence treatment all the way home. Peter turned to look at her astonished. The dried blood being covered by new blood, still trickling down his eyebrow. He took her face in his hands.

"That was not your fault Claire. He was just some stupid guy…" Seeing her face unconvinced about him no longer being angry with her, he breathed in deeply and tried again. "I'm sorry I lost my cool." He pulled her into a hug and wrapped his arms round her tightly. Claire rested her head against his chest, hearing his heart beat it had sped up. He breathed in her scent.

Claire came back into the room with a wet tissue and began dabbing at Peter's eyebrow. It shocked him at how it came out of nowhere.

"What are you doing?" He exclaimed. Claire giggled and responded, still washing away the blood with the tissue.

"I need to clean it up Peter, it could get infected." Peter let down his barrier and allowed her to clean his eyebrow up. Her fingers brushed gently across his face, her other, perfectly manicured, hand holding his jaw to keep him still. He breathed in slowly as she finished. He noticed her yawn as she came back in after disposing the bloody tissue.

"You okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah." Claire shrugged her shoulders as she sat on the edge of her bed. "Just jet lagged I guess." She smiled up at him as he stood in front of him. If no one knew their story, you'd think they were lovers not relatives. He chuckled as he caressed her cheek, brushing his finger up and down the cheek that her tear had fallen from during the fight, when he had tried to _protect_ her.

"You should get some sleep." Claire nodded and headed into the bathroom, but not before picking up her nightwear. It consulted of some shorts and little vest top. One of the many items she had bought whilst shopping with Chloe. It kind of gave her an innocent look and yet it seemed to make Peter want her more. He had begun to take of his jacket and shirt when she had walked back into the room. He unbuttoned it as Claire un tucked the covers, silently watching him. She melted when she saw his torso. He unzipped his trousers, looking away from her afraid that he may lose control if he saw her innocent expression. Claire began breathing heavily as she tried to ignore his little '_strip tease'_. He got in beside her, trying to ignore the fact that they were barely clothed or the fact that there was a braless Claire lying right next to him. She felt his heat join her as soon as he laid down. She closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep as she felt his eyes on her, he stared at her intently. Without her make up, without many of her clothes, she looked beautiful. He couldn't remember ever looking at Caitlin and thinking this. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept with Caitlin. It was not that she didn't want too, now what with Claire being back in his life he couldn't help but feel that he was betraying her of some sort. The last couple of weeks Caitlin hadn't exactly pursued any sexual contact with him either, so he didn't have to listen to her complaining about the lack of sex she was getting.

They lay in bed that night, not one of them sleeping. They couldn't. Every time one them was close to sleep, they were jolted awake again as one of their limbs gently touched the others. Both of their breathing was heavy, which signalled to them that the other was still awake. Peter wanted nothing more then to pull her close and wrap his arms around her, to call her his and not this stupid Andy's…

But most of all he wanted her to want him, unknowingly to him that that was all Claire had ever wanted. They had both accepted by this time, that they couldn't have one another. There was the fact that they were related if course, the age difference although deep down the pair of them knew that wouldn't hold them back. There were older couples with bigger age differences in the world then just a measly ten years.

Peter wanted nothing more then, to feel Claire's body pressed up against his, to be able to breathe into her neck and to be able to kiss her however many times he wanted and in any _way_ he wanted.


	6. 6: A Day In The Sun, A Trip To The Sea

**Whoo, A long chapter :) Sorry to everyone thats been waiting for this chapter for a while. it took me a while to finish it. plus i kind of neglected this story as i finished the Troypay one because i was so close to the end and wrapped up in it. i'm not usre how long this is going to be but i really like the way its going. so please review and tell me what you guys think :) please!!**

Chapter 6 – A Day In The Sun, A Trip To The Sea

Claire emerged from the bathroom sporting a red pokadot bikini that she had favoured and Chloe had forced her to buy. Well Chloe bought it but she forced Claire to wear it. She picked up a towel, one for her and one for Peter. At the moment, Peter had been summoned by Nathan, for what she didn't know. But they had planned _or rather Claire wanted to go_, to the beach. So Peter told her to get everything ready whilst he would be subjected to torture. This made Claire smile, it made her feel like they were the same Peter and Claire they were years ago. Where he was her hero and she admired him and he thought the world of her. It was just a shame about the fiancées…

Claire was grabbing some sun cream when Peter entered the Hotel Room. Claire screamed, dramatically. The impact of the door, frightening her. Peter apologised and Claire stood in front of him, in nothing but her bikini. Peter's expression changed as his mouth opened in shock. Claire flushed as she realised how much of her body was on show.  
"You look erm…" Peter couldn't quite find the right word. _Hot? Gorgeous? Sexy? Beautiful?_ Claire wanted him to say all those things as did Peter but ended up with something that was true but wasn't exactly the first thing that came to his mind when he saw Claire. "It suits you." Claire smiled and thanked him, then grabbed some sort of dress to go over the top and picked up the bag.

"Ready?" Claire asked. Peter nodded, not quite having found his voice just yet.

As they headed towards the beach, Claire couldn't help but think how much of a couple they must have looked to everyone. They were standing so close, their arms touching and Peter's arm was practically around her waist as if he was afraid they were going to have a run-in like the night before. As they chose the spot on the beach, Claire squealed like a little girl, jumping up and down.

"Okay…what the hell?" Peter asked laughing at her. Claire giggled.

"I can't remember the last time I came to the beach!" Peter chuckled at her and laid out both of their towels. He looked at his watch then at Claire who was making her self-comfy on the sand.

"We'll go get lunch about one?" Claire nodded, closing her eyes to the bliss of the sun, shining on her. It wasn't quite hot yet so she had decided to leave her dress on for the while. Peter had taken of his shirt and was just lying in his jeans. Claire couldn't help but be mesmerized by his physique. He was so gorgeous and so youthful. You wouldn't look at him and think thirty-one years old. There were many things Claire Bennet wished for. _She wished she was that little bit taller, she wished that Peter had been the one to answer the door when she had ran away from the Haitian to see him, she wished that Nathan Petrelli was not her father, she wished that she was with Peter but most of all she wished that Peter loved her the way she had wanted him to since the day she had walked right into him_. _Since the day he had saved her life. _

Claire sat up, taking of her dress and lying back down. She had sunglasses and a sunhat on too, she figured that Peter wouldn't be able to know that she was sneaking glances at him through her sunglasses, he appeared to have no clue. Claire felt the sun get hotter and hotter, as well as the fact that she was used to such hotness she still knew that it would be stupid to not but sun cream on at this present point. She sat up yet again, noticing Peter looking at her out of the corner of her eye, and searched around the bag for the bottle. She squirted a blob in her had and looked at Peter.

"Want some?" She asked, her eyes blinking from the sun. He nodded and took it from her hands but he didn't put any in his own, knowing she was going to need his help any minute. And sure enough she did. After seconds of faffing about, basically waving her arms in the air, trying to reach her back she turned around to face him, giving in. Peter chuckled to himself and began rubbing in the cream.

She wasn't supposed to feel like this. She wasn't supposed to like it. This man, her uncle, rubbing in cream on her back, somehow, weirdly turning her on. She felt his hands rub all over her back and shoulders. _Imagine it's a dirty old man…_Claire thought. _But I cant…this is too nice…so, hot. _

"Done." Peter's voice pulled her out of her trance, she turned around to face him.

"Thanks." She muttered, smiling and she could have sworn they had a moment. She was looking at Peter, deep into his eyes. He was looking at her, his eyes full of _desire?_

"Claire" Peter whispered. She blinked a few times, her mouth leaning a bit forward towards him.

"Sorry!" The beach ball bounced right of Claire's head, causing her to yelp in shock. She turned around to face a little boy of eight maybe seven, looking red and deeply apologetic. She smiled.

"Its okay!" She threw the beach ball back at him, the little boy grinned at her, grabbing his beach ball and running off down the beach.

Peter and Claire laid down on the towels, this time a little closer to each other. Claire stared at the sky, her eyes squinting a little from the sun. She thought about the moment they'd just shared, the moment they had shared the night before – just him in front of her, she in front of him, sitting on the bed, the moment they had shared when they first met. And then a sudden thought struck her.

"Hey Peter…?" Claire asked, turning her face 90 degrees to look at him, he looked at her concerned. "Last night, when that guy hit you and you started bleeding…" Peter nodded although began clenching his fist at the remembrance. "Well, I'm just confused. Why didn't you heal?" Claire asked. She hadn't thought of it till now. He could absorb her power, so why didn't he heal? Peter blushed and turned away from her.

"Er…Well I…guess I was just, erm… got distracted. Y'know, not really thinking about healing because…of that guy." Peter stuttered, thinking of something that was the most believable. She seemed to believe it as she lay back down. Well he couldn't really tell her that _maybe_ he had just wanted her to clean his wound, could he? Yep he was a lot more sly then what he was before. If he couldn't have her the way he wanted then why not this way? Why not have these moments, that only ever leave him wanting her more and more?

"So…how did it got with Nathan this morning? What did he have to say?" Claire asked, twenty odd minutes later she sat up and began messing with her dress, smoothing it out then folding it up. Peter sat up along with her. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing really. Just the usual boring stuff of what they were planning to do. Theatre trips and all that. He asked if we wanted to come along."

Claire turned her neck viciously at him, a mild shocked look on her face. Peter chuckled at her and continued.

"Which was why, I thanked him but declined." Peter grinned, as did Claire, she then wrapped her arms around him, hugging him and smiling into his shoulder. "He then gave me a wad of cash and has left me and you all alone." They both grinned again and it took Peter a long few minutes to realise that Claire was still attached to him. He didn't shove her off though, he couldn't. it just seemed to …right. Like she was born to be on his arm and hand. To cling to him and to…love him.

"Gaw, I am so hungry right now." Claire moaned to what she thought was to herself. Peter heard her and turned his head to look at her, she had lent her head on his shoulder. He grinned at her, placed his arm around her neck and said:

"Well, lets go get some food then." Claire looked at him, astonished. She quickly regained herself, grinned and stood up. They both grabbed their clothing and put them on. "So where, you want to go?" Peter asked, looking at the row of diners. Claire looked at each diner with significant detail. Peter looked down at Claire who was a whole lot shorter then him. He chuckled at the way her eyes stared at the cafes.

"I want to go somewhere…" Claire finally decided to speak up after just staring at the rows and rows of diners. "I want to go somewhere, where I can stuff myself silly with fries and burgers and be really fat!" Claire giggled, looking up at Peter. He chuckled and nodded. As if on instinct, he wrapped his arm around her waist and headed towards one of the many diners.

"Thank you." Claire grinned as the waitress placed a plate of Fries in front of her. The waitress then placed a cup of tea and a strawberry milkshake in front of the two adults. Claire began to eat chip by chip, hungrily shoving them in. Not fully swallowing them one after the other. She didn't look like a shoving-greedy-pig or anything. She just looked like a girl with a _healthy_ appetite. Peter stared at her amazingly. She finally noticed him looking at her. She swallowed the chips and stared back. Her eyes widening.

"What?" She asked. He just chuckled and shrugged her shoulders; she in turn shrugged hers and took a sip of her milkshake, gulping it down.

"Do you have any idea how childish, drinking a milkshake is?" Peter asked, placing a chip in his own mouth. Claire stared at him in shock.

"Childish? How is this childish?" She gestured to the milkshake. "I'll have you know, milkshakes will one day rule the world." Peter chuckled and shook his head. He grabbed her milkshake, which she had just placed down and took a sip. "And what do you think your doing."

"Just seeing if milkshakes will really play out at you say and 'rule the world'." Claire giggled and took a moment to realise how actual, juvenile the statement did sound. She looked at him expectantly. He smiled, that side of his lip slightly scarred and drooping. She couldn't help but love it. That little part of him.

"And…what's the verdict?" Claire asked, slightly eager to find out his opinion on the milkshake. He grinned at her and slowly nodded his head. He breathed in, deeply.

"Your, right. The milkshakes will rule the world." Peter grinned at her and Claire returned in. she began jumping up and down on her seat, like a little child. Peter stared at her, intently. "What the hell?" Peter laughed, still staring at her in shock. She stopped.

"What? I was excited! I mean, I'm right!" She laughed as did he. Claire smiled at him. Gosh, he was so gorgeous. His hair had grown out, so his bangs fell over his face every time he had bent his head and began laughing. It suited him.

Claire squealed, running into the waves, splashing all around her. The coldness hitting her legs, her squeals getting louder and louder. The further she ran into the ocean, the colder the waves got. Claire stopped and turned around, giggling. She stood, frozen in her red bikini. She waved and yelled.

"Come on, Peter!" Peter stood in front of her, his arms folder her. He stood, grinning in her display. She looked magnificent amongst the waves. A shine around her face, told him that it was moments like these that made her smile, _genuinely smile_. He shook his head as Claire called out to him. And then…oh no she was doing the face. The face that made him do _anything_ for her. She'd used this face against him so many times in the past. He loved her face, this particular face the most. Before he knew it, he was taking of his shirt and running into the sea in his trunks. He stopped immediately, half-screaming at the coldness. He glared at her as she giggled. Knowing full-well he didn't realise how cold the sea was. She stood there, her arms around her body, shivering in the air and yet still finding the time and effort to giggle and laugh at Peter.

He made his way over to her, striding his way through the waves which were slowing him down more then what his usual place would be. Before he reached her, he slipped and lost his balance, being pulled under the waves. Claire almost toppled right over as she watched Peter fall underneath then sea. She did a high-pitched laugh. Her laugh soon stopped as Peter didn't resurface. She looked around quickly, slightly scared now before putting her hands on her hips.

"Nice try Peter. Like I am seven years old. This is not gonna wor-Ahhh!" Claire screamed as she felt someone touch her leg, the touch soon became into a grab as she felt herself being pulled over. She screamed as her head fell underneath the waves. She immediately resurfaced and breathed, wiping the water from her eyes. She stared at Peter, who had been laughing none stop throughout the scene. She glared at him. "That was so….mean, Peter!" Claire whined, sounding like the seven year old she had just been referring to. He shrugged his shoulders and launched himself at her, tickling her like crazy. She squealed as she felt herself go under again, she coughed the water away. She felt Peter wrap his arms underneath his neck, pulling her out of the water. He wiped the water drops from her eyes whilst looking down on her.

"Hey, you okay?" Claire nodded, not once taking her eyes of him. She sat up in the water, luckily it wasn't to deep, although the water almost came up to her neck. Peter's arm had moved towards her waist now as if he was steadying her. He had sat down now too although the water barely reached him. They sat amongst the water, to what seemed like an outsider seemed like two people just staring at each other in the water but what it really was. Was a tender moment between to adults that just seemed _destined_ to be together.

Peter's hand was lightly caressing Claire's hip gently as his other hand was moving down and up her thigh. Claire shifted closer towards him, her body being slightly pressed up against his body. Her eyes not leaving his lips. It was Peter that closed the gap between them. It was simple and chaste and yet it was more then what they both had ever imagined, dreamt, fantasized about. Claire wrapped her arms around Peter neck as his tongue delved deeper into her mouth. She was getting so hot beneath him, she could hardly believe it was happening. And then somehow she was pulling away from him, standing up and making he way out of the ocean. Ignoring the calls of her name coming from Peter.

**Ohhh:) wasnt even planning that when i wrote it lol but i couldnt help myself. in fact i was planning on not having them kiss at all in the story but i changed my mind lol. couldnt stand all the tension between them. Review Replies: and review yourselfs please :) **

**troryrogan: Thanks i'm glad you like the storyline or at least find it interesting :) **

**elzangel: i hoped you liked it and i mentally, scratch that did hit myself when i read it i couldnt believe i'd forgotten about Peter healing!! thats like the whole point of Heroes e.g. powers :P so i asked my mate and she came up with the idea i hope you liked the way i turned it around :) **

**Kylielink: i'm not sure when they will actually physically get together but i hope the last bit keeps you goin for a bit :P also i wanna say thanks cuz you've reviewed after like every chapter so thanks :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Roller Rides

**Bit of a short chapter. but it took me a while to write as i kept opening and closing it. anyways i hope you like it:) its bit more Peter/Claire friendship. so please review:) I'll love you lol xx Review Replies at the bottom. **

**Chapter 7 – Roller Rides**

_4 days later _

Claire lay in bed that night. Again. Night after night she had done nothing but lie in bed and think about **him**. Her uncle. The true love of her life. Or better yet known as Peter Petrelli. And yet here he was lying right next to her, sound asleep. She couldn't believe she'd walked, swam, whatever you want to call it, away from him. She could have had him, right there in the ocean. Or they could have gone to the hotel and had wild, crazy sex. But no, she had to screw it all up didn't she? She had to ruin her chances. And what made it worse was that Peter had barely looked at her the last few days, he spoke to her as if nothing had happened but he never really looked at her, not at her definitely. He looked at her as if she was invisible or wasn't really there. And she hated it. She couldn't stand not having the friendly, cuddly, over-protective Peter. The one she had only just got back. And now she'd lost him again.

They'd had a family dinner with just Nathan and the grandmother. Heidi and the boys had something much more important to do a.k.a Heidi and her boys didn't want to be subjected to Nathan illegitimate child. The dinner had been awful. They had gone to some over-priced restaurant that had a bunch of seafood and such on the menu. Having seafood just reminded Claire of her and Peter's little _experiment_ in the sea, so she just got whatever was the less fishiest thing on the menu. It appeared Peter did the same.

Nathan talked about this and that. Politics, Another upcoming election. Like either of them really cared. They'd heard it all before. _'I need you guys to not do anything stupid, it could jeopardise the chance of me winning.'_ He looked at each of them and then added. _'No weddings either_.' They both nodded, Claire didn't know about Peter but marrying Andy – _was the last thing on her mind_.

She picked at her food, receiving glares from Angela. What did she care? Angela glared at her no matter what she did and to this point; she was getting thoroughly pissed off about it. Like it was her fault that her father was such an ass and got a girl/woman, who knows how old her mother was when she got pregnant. Btu Angela seemed to blame Claire for that downfall. How was it her fault? She was the one being fucking conceived! Peter merely nodded to Nathan's request or rather demand. Once they had finished Nathan and Angela made their excuses and left hurriedly. Nathan paying for the bill on the way out. Claire rolled her eyes at him, Proud father much? _I think not_.

Peter and Claire walked down the sea front. There was only 5 days left of their holiday now. Claire couldn't wait to get back home, back into her normal life and routine away from the silence that had suddenly existed between Peter and herself. And yet the other half of her wanted to stay here, in Spain and just be with Peter. Regardless of whether they were talking or not.

"Peter, please don't ignore me." Claire blurted out. She had no idea where it came from or even why she said it. You know, usually you wrestle with your mind about whether to mention anything to the opposite person but Claire wasn't thinking any of that. Peter stopped and looked at her, a tad confused where it came from but nevertheless he couldn't help but smile. "I can't stand us not talking, Peter." She wanted desperately to say sorry about kissing him and such, but found she couldn't quite bring it up yet. She tried to refuse to look at him but found herself and her eyes glancing at him every few seconds. A dull smile on her face. "Can't we just forget it?" She didn't want to forget it, far from it. She'd thought about it every night, how great it was, she couldn't help but compare it to Andy who had never, once made her feel the way Peter did. Peter took hold of her hand and lightly grinned at her.

"Consider it forgotten." Claire smiled and began to walk again. It pained him to say it. All these years he's always thought the feelings were one sided and that he was just some _sick pervert_ crushing on his niece. But now he knew, he could feel it in that kiss. One way or another, he would make Claire realise she wanted him too. If it was the last thing he did.

--

"Peter, its just some tacky funfair! I thought we were going to have some fun!" Claire moaned as Peter dragged towards the rides and stands. He shook his head and looked at her.

"No its not, Claire besides your starting to sound a little bit like my mother…" Peter knew this was the perfect way to get Claire to agree with it. On the contrary, his mother wouldn't even allow the word _tacky _to come out of her pinched mouth. And sure enough.

"Fine." Claire replied, giving in. there was no way she was ever going to be compared to Angela, of all people. Peter grinned and chuckled with glee, he then headed towards the biggest roller coasters – which wasn't that big considering it wasn't a proper Theme Park, but still it was fairly big. He also knew that despite the fact that Claire screams like hell, she does love the big roller coasters.

Peter wrapped his arm around her shoulder, as if on instinct. She grinned up at him and they both headed towards the token booth. Claire took out her purse to contribute but Peter placed his hand on her own, she looked down confused, shocked by the amount affection he'd just placed upon her, her brows furrowed.

"Don't worry about it." Peter said, handing over a large amount of euro money. Claire smiled at him, thanking him by hugging him, she took his hand in her own, gripping it as if she refused to let go. The guy with the token raised his eyebrow, handed over the tokens and said:

"I don't wanna have to remove you guys from any of the rides for any…unreasonable behaviour." He gave them that knowing wink and shooed them away. Claire's face turned a deep red, as she understood what the pervy, middle-aged man was getting at. Peter tried to laugh it off although he was also avoiding Claire's gaze.

"Hey Peter?" Peter turned to look at her, waiting. "Wouldn't it of been easier to have purchased one of those wristbands?" Claire pointed towards the stand that was selling them; she began giggling as she notified Peter's expression.

"Probably." He muttered, slightly blushing to the fact that a former cheerleader had outsmarted him. He began to laugh along with her as they headed towards a ride. Claire stopped suddenly.

"Peter!" Claire gasped and Peter turned to face her, a stricken look on his face. "That ride…it's so big!" Peter chuckled and placed his muscular hands on her shoulders, he crouched down so he was near her height.

"You'll be fine. I mean its not like its going to go Final Destination on you!" He chuckled again until he felt a hard punch hit is arm.

"Peter!" Claire squealed, an angry look taking over her face. Peter's smirked soon disappeared; feeling slightly guilty for making Claire scared.

"Its just a ride, Claire and I'll be sitting next to you." He soothed, he then smirked again. "Besides if you get really scared you can always grab on to me!" Claire flushed at his comment. _Peter being…flirty? Did someone slip something in his drink? _

They were let in towards the seats they would sit in throughout the ride. It was a loop the loop and Claire shuddered at the thought of going upside down, not to mention what her hair may look like afterwards. Peter sat down on the outside seat; he was about to move up into the next seat so that Claire could sit down.

"Smallest on the inside." The guy in charge muttered. Now, the most gentleman thing to do would be to step out and let the woman pass but before Peter had a chance to do that, Claire had already began climbing over him.

Her head was bent down, which Peter mentally thanked God because it meant that Claire wasn't able to notice the amount of pleasure that had enlisted on his face. Although it didn't help the fact that she was wearing a low cut tank top so that her breasts were being shoved in his face. Not that he was complaining or anything. Claire sat in her seat, complaining about the amount of room she had been given. Her complaints soon turned into screams as the ride had begun at full speed. Peter had laughed at her until she had screamed so hard that her hand landed on his thigh, squeezing it with the amount of fear she had in her. Peter could no longer think about the ride anymore. All he could think about was the fact that what if her hand had missed his thigh and had landed on his crotch instead? His trousers tented at the thought of everything he wanted to do to Claire in that moment, that he had ever wanted to do since he had met her. All the dreams he had had and the odd time when he was Caitlin, he would look up and see her, grinning back at him. _Why couldn't she face the fact that they were destined to be together? That she was his and not Andy's? _

"Peter, are you alright? The ride is over." Claire asked, bringing Peter out of his thoughts. He briefly smiled at her and looked down to see that Claire's hand was still placed on his thigh, she followed his gaze and hastily removed it, looking away.

"So what ride next?" Claire said, trying to ignore the tension between them. She couldn't decide whether it was sexual or not.

"Haunted house?" Peter suggested, pointing towards the house, which had a huge amount of cobwebs and green moss, covering the building. He turned to look at Claire, who was shaking her head slightly and her eyes had widened.

"No, I don't think so." Claire said softly.

"Your not scared of a haunted house are you?" Peter lightly teased, grinning.

"I just don't want to go in!" Claire replied, getting frustrated. Peter stared at her, shocked at her outburst. He rubbed her arms, up and down gently. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. I was only messing about." He looked sincere and Claire had some sort of moody pout on her face. Peter soon realised he was getting through to her, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer and pressing her body against his. "I'm sorry." He repeated, whispering in her hair and placing a kiss in her golden locks. He pulled away to see the expression on her face. Her moody pout had been replaced with a toothy grin. She sighed.

"Alright. I'll go on it." She rolled her eyes. Peter looked at her, shaking his head.

"We don't have to. We can go on the…teacups or…something." Peter grinned, as did Claire.

"No, really its fine. Sorry I freaked out at you. When I was seven years old, I was left to go on a ghost train all by myself. The darkness and the glow in the dark skeletons…it was them jumping out at me, that had me screaming the most. It really scared me, I had nightmares for weeks. Needless to say I haven't been on one since." Claire laughed at her childish fear. Peter had smiled throughout the whole memory, imaging how cute a seven-year old Claire looked. Without thinking he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Well now you won't be on your own." He replied taking her hand. "Now, you can cuddle up to me." Peter grinned. Half-serious, Half-wishing.

--

Peter and Claire had been queuing up for about ten minutes and it seemed they had another twenty minutes to go.

"So Peter, how did you meet…Caitlin?" Claire asked curiously, to pass the time. Peter looked around to see if anyone was listening to their conversation.

"It was after the whole _'New York thing'_. I'd ended up in Ireland and her brother wanted to, well…kill me. He'd thought I'd stolen some ipods. I'd met Caitlin and well…you know how it goes…" Peter shrugged, feeling uncomfortable talking about his love life with Claire. The girl woman he was in love with. Possibly more than his own fiancée. Claire nodded her head, slowly.

"Right, so when I was sitting alone, in my room, crying my eyes out because I thought you were dead, whilst you were off sleeping some Irish woman." _Who's so freaking stupid and pathetic and annoying, it makes me want to shoot her…_ Claire added on in her head. Peter stared at her, mouth agape. Claire stared back evenly, a slight anger in her eyes forming.

"Claire, I am sorry about making you think I was dead but you have to understand, I didn't remember anything. "Peter pleaded. He really couldn't deal with another argument or more silence between him and Claire again.

Claire shook her head, she had no idea where her confession had even come from. She rolled her eyes, breathed out heavily and fluttered her eyelids a few times.

"Sorry Peter. I do understand. I don't know why I say that." Claire replied, avoiding his eyes until she felt herself being pulled into another hug and was being pressed up against Peter's body again.

**Please Review :) **

**Review Replies: **

**MrsNickJonas001 : Omg. thanks your review made me grin like hell espesh the 'Your story kicks major ass.' Awesome thank you. I'm glad you like it and i hope you continue reading and reviewing :) **

**kylielink: Thanks hope you liked it:) **

**McSteamyFan1980: First of all, awesome name Grey's Anatomy fan? I prefer McDreamy lol. anyways i'm sorry if you were hoping for more. i've got a plan so i cant add in more. sorry :( but thanks for reviewing. **

**elzangel: Yeah i am makingClaire do a couple of sneaky things that dont really affect her just to get Peter to do something or see his reaction. My beta readers is crapping up so i couldnt search it but as soonas it works i'll use it. **

**Britnik: Thanks and i'm glad you like it so far. **


	8. Chapter 8: Drinking My Kisses

**I AM SO SORRRRRRRRRRRY! This took me a while to even start writing and seriously i am so sorry!! School started up again and then i started my Troypay sequel and i just havent had the time to write this chapter but i have and i will hopefully write chapter 9 as soon as possible. And just to let people know the next chapter they are going home cause i want to move the story on! Also i am now doing Requested One Shots so just go to my profile and read what it says. **

**And a favour to you guys: Please read my Paire one shots and review them please!! I'm just to about to post a Paire one called : Last Name so CHECK IT OUT!! lol please:)**

**Chapter 8 – Drinking My Kisses**

Claire sat up, yet again. Up, Down, Up, Down. She just couldn't decide which position she preferred. Here she was watching some TV show in a completely different language and she couldn't even find the right way to sit. She wished Peter were here, Peter would laugh at her and tell her to keep still, so therefore she would. Maybe it was just his presence that soothed her; it had been all those years ago, why would it be any different now? She flicked the channel again, the hotel managed to receive one English Channel. Finally, a show I'll understand…Claire thought a bit annoyed at the fact the last couple of shows she'd been watching looked extremely interesting – it was just the fact she couldn't understand what the hell anyone was saying. She sighed and entered the bathroom, deciding to change into her bedtime clothes. Her little shorts and vest tops that made her feel twelve again. She didn't need pyjamas to make her feel like a kid, Peter managed to do that all by himself. Not in a bad way. Claire reckoned it was because she had met him so young that she just remembered it that way.

Thinking of Peter, she wandered where the hell he was. He'd gone for take out, on a mission to find a decent Fish and Chip place so he could bring them back to the hotel and they'd spend the night in. He was also supposed to pick up a few DVD's for them to watch. Maybe he had gone up to see Nathan? To see if he wanted any? Although, she was sure both Angela and Heidi, probably, deeply disapproved of Fish and Chips. Claire herself didn't like the fish, the chips however – now how could anyone not be able to eat them? Or maybe he'd phoned Caitlin? Claire made a face at the thought of them exchanging 'Lovey Dovey' conversations over the phone. She herself had actually rang Andy a few times or rather she had tried to but each time he hadn't picked up. He returned her call however, saying he was tied up in a meeting or something. She didn't know anything about Peter and Caitlin though. Was it awful of her to hope he didn't love her? She felt somewhat full of sin whenever the thought entered her brain. Claire never believed in God, well not until she'd found out about her power, since then she'd believed – well sort of.

The door opened and in came Peter, carrying a carrier bag and a stack of DVD's. Claire immediately grinned at the site of him. She got up from the bed and took the DVD's from his grip, sensing he was probably going to drop them any minute now. He silently thanked her and placed the takeout on the table in front of the sofa. He got out two paper plates and some plastic knifes and forks. He'd even gone out of his way and picked up some salt, vinegar and a mini bottle of tomato ketchup for her. She hadn't even had to ask. Sometimes he made it incredibly difficult for her to not just grab him and kiss him for all she was worth. She managed to keep it together though. She looked through the DVD's and noticed he'd picked a couple from each genre. He'd even picked up a couple of chick flicks and a musical. See, there he'd just done it again. Made it hard for her to not just grab him and kiss him.

"Thanks, Peter." Claire said, trying to contain her happiness from just seeing him again. Although he hadn't even been gone an hour. He shrugged and placed the chips on each of their plates. "You didn't want to have any fish or meat?" Claire asked, noticing he had ordered chips on their own as well.

"Nah, I'm not really a fish person to be honest and I felt a little cruel eating meat in front of you." Peter said, still sorting out the food, so he wasn't looking at her. It was a good thing because Claire had blushed a great deal amount, not to mention the smile on her face, literally reached from ear to ear. She couldn't help but think about the fact that Andy had never once done that. He always ate meat in front of her.

"Peter, you didn't have to do that." He shrugged again and Claire sighed, picking up the DVD's. "So which one?" Before Peter had the chance to tell her to choose, he opened his mouth and she figured he was going to say those words, she interrupted. "And you're choosing because you didn't choose to have meat with your meal." She stuck her tongue out at him, childishly. Peter chuckled, laying against the sofa, thinking. He chose the thriller type and Claire's face wavered a bit but nevertheless she stuck the DVD in. The first twenty minutes weren't to bad considering Claire was paying more attention to her food then to whoever was having their throats slit. When her food was finished however, the pillow had become her new best friend and how she did love it. Some guy had just had both his hands cut of and the scene was immensely detailed and graphic. Peter had chosen to look over at Claire at that particular moment. The amount of disgust on her face caused him to burst out laughing. She looked at him, her face now strickened.

"What's so funny?" Claire said, an angry edge appearing in her voice. Peter stopped and shook his head.

"Sorry, it's just your face." Peter replied, a grin still on his face. Claire raised her eyebrow and looked at him evenly.

"Yeah, well this movie's disgusting!" Peter chuckled and told her he was sorry.

"The way you're holding onto that pillow…" Claire looked down at the cushion in her arms, gripping tightly. She blushed but shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, well I need something to protect me don't I!" Claire, pretending to be angry although on the inside she was slightly annoyed at the fact she had been laughed at. It was the Petrelliness inside of her. Peter smirked and didn't say anything, he just put his arm on the top of the sofa and motioned to the space he'd made. Claire glanced at it and realised what he'd done. It was so she could cuddle up to him, so if she was scared she could hide her face with him. Well, after all he was her hero wasn't he? Claire grinned and moved almost immediately. Settling herself pretty much straight away, finding a great deal of comfort in his arm.

--

"Well that was positively disgusting!" Claire moaned, sitting up and stretching her arms, whilst Peter entered the bathroom.

"No, it wasn't. We've lived through worse!" Peter yelled out while he was obviously getting ready for bed or something.

"Exactly!" Claire called back. "If we lived through it once or like a gazillion times why watch it?" Claire knew she had him at that and her intelligence was proven when he didn't answer back. She grinned with triumphant and headed towards the liquor cabinet and picked out any old alcoholic drink, not sure if Peter wanted any, she poured him one too. If he didn't want it she'd drink it herself.

He'd come back out, without a shirt and Claire had to try and not die from not being able to breathe – although she wouldn't anyway. Hmm…Regeneration came in handy sometimes. He declined her drink and Claire couldn't help but feel a little gutted. Well, there goes my plot to fall into bed and have drunken sex…She sighed and gulped his down along with hers. Peter raised his eyebrow but she shrugged. She could legally drink so what was the big deal?

"What are we watching now? Your turn." He quickly added and Claire picked up some soppy romance but decided on a comedy instead. She turned it on and made herself comfortable with Peter again, bring the bottle that was topped with substance of alcohol with her. Although she didn't exactly need to cuddle up to Peter considering this movie had no graphic death in it, she didn't want to move and Peter didn't exactly object either. The sofa was comfortable, being with Nathan came in handy as Peter must have mentioned something about it because the next thing Claire knew a couch was being carried into their hotel room by the staff.

Claire was cuddled up to Peter, her arm around his waist and him somewhat pulling her closer to him, they both liked the feel. Claire, who had already drunk nearly all the bottle, grabbed it again finishing it off. She sat back down, she turned her eyes away from the screen and looked at Peter. He could feel her gaze on him and therefore looked down at her, smiling slightly. She had an unmistakeable look in her eye, she stared at him for another second or two, Peter keeping his eyes on Claire as well. Before he knew it, Claire was kissing him. She had somehow sat up and just kissed him. As simple as that. He didn't react at first, shocked from her movement and the pressure she was placing upon his lips. She didn't seem to notice he wasn't kissing back, she didn't really care.

He soon kissed back, just as powerful as she did, he ran his hand through her hair and he felt her hands caress his stomach, them trailing down further. He pulled away at the sudden tension he had just felt, he looked into her eyes again, all glassy and found that is lips were soon on her again. This time, his tongue asking for entrance, she opened her lips and he slipped his tongue in. Claire moved, straddling him and his hands began to mess with the top of her pyjama shorts and the hem of her vest top, his hand making his way to her left breast and gently squeezing it. Claire moaned into his mouth, which only seemed to turn him of even more. His tongue clashing with her teeth as he kissed her harder which much more want. He cupped her legs and wrapped them round him as he stood up and laid her on the bed, not exactly gently but not hard either.

He knew she was drunk, knew that she probably wouldn't remember anything that would happen in the morning but he didn't care. He just needed this, to keep him sane. She had been driving him crazy the whole of the holiday, the way she smiled at him, the way she had held onto him In the sea, the way she looked in her bikini or the short skirts she seemed prone to wearing and not to mention the way she had held and clutched on to him throughout the haunted house ride. A last kiss or something. Whatever, he didn't care. He just wanted this and yet he found himself pulling away.

He wanted his first time with Claire to be remember able, he didn't want her drunk he wanted her committed. He promised himself they would be together at least once. Just to feel her bare body beneath his whether it was just once or for a lifetime, they couldn't deny the feelings any longer. They needed to be together just once.

--

Claire moaned and groaned as she felt Peter pull away. What was he doing? She had just made a pass at him? Kissed him after she had walked away from him and he'd rejected her? But he hadn't he'd kissed her, made her think he was going to go further and yet he'd stopped. Just when she thought she had him figured out he went and did something completely out of the ordinary. Did he enjoy messing with her brain? Or pissing her off or something?

She lay in bed, thinking of what was going to come tomorrow morning. Nothing would. Because she was drunk and she wouldn't remember anything. Of course Peter thought she was drunk but wasn't it obvious she wasn't? Hello! She can heal anything! Which meant drugs wouldn't affect her and neither would alcohol. Their make out session just made her want him even more.

Maybe if she just made love to him once, then she would be able to move on and live happily ever after with Andy?

**Review Please!! **

**Review Replies: **

**elzangel: Sorry i made one of them pull away but i cant have them do anything yet. I promise it wont happen again or at least not until they get together lol. I hoped you liked;) xx**

**MrsNickJonas001: Again, sorry it took a while but i hope you like this chap;) I saw him as Jason on Charmed to although i felt he was just another guy for Phoebe to hook up with but he is gawjes :P **

**Britnik: Lol i hope you like this chapt :)**

**McSteamyFan1980: Heyyy, I am not to sure how long this is going to be. I will probably write about Peter and Claire's relationship so therefore there would probably be no sequel. And yes i plan to make Peter very flirty in this fic. **

**becky2gt2bstr8: Thank you :) **

**Kylielink: Lol thanks :D**


End file.
